Sonic 3: The Other
by Eunacis
Summary: Sonic faces his greatest threat in the climactic chapter of Sonic the Trilogy. With Sonic, Tails, Amy, Eggman, Knuckles, & the other humans. Rated T for Strong Language, Intense Peril, Graphic Violence, Comic Nudity, & Swashbuckling Action.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

FADE IN - BLACK FEILD W/ BLUE MIST

MUSIC - LACRIMOSA (NO CHORUS)

Eunacis Presents

In no Association with SEGA

A FanFiction(dot)com Release

A Eunacis FanFic

SONIC 3: THE OTHER

Based on the Game _"Sonic Adventure 2"  
_Written by Shiro Maekawa,  
Developed by Sonic Team,  
& Released by SEGA

Also Based on the Characters Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka  
Yasushi Yamaguchi  
Kenji Terada  
Sango Morimoto  
Kazuyuki Hoshino  
Takashi Thomas Yuda  
Takashi Iizuka  
Nobuhiko Honda  
Hajime Kamegaki  
Ken Penders  
DiC Animation  
& Archie Comics

Sonic the Hedgehog Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka

Story by  
Shiro Maekawa  
Eunacis

Written by Eunacis

FALSE WIPE (SCHOOL BUS) TO - EXT. CITY-DAY

ZOOM IN through bus to a KID.

KID (VO):  
My life is complicated, well, actualy it's just plain weird. Now some of you will probably say: "But Nick, how weird can a life be?" Well, I can't answer that, because it just keeps bringin' on the weirdness nonstop. And some of it is just normal weirdness, but most of it is major OMG freaky-deaky stuff, yeah, I went there, not every kid can turn into a blue hedgehog with superpowers. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

BUS pulls up to a building marked: _Station Square High School._

NICK (VO):  
And lo and behold here's summore weirdness, on days like these I envy Miles & Levi, Miles' mom drives him, and Levi rides in a Rolls! Well, enough chitchat, time for my six hours of hell.

NICK gets off the bus & follows EVERYONE ELSE into the building.

**I KNOW, KINDA SHORT, **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	2. Delays & Things to Tell

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. FOYER-DAY

A SLIGHTLY PLUMP BALD MAN is talking to a KID in a letterman jacket.

MAN:  
Levi, these are the days when you must look into yourself, see who you really are, learn who you really are.

LEVI:  
Thanks dad.

DAD:  
Now go, you'll be late for school and the Rolls is running.

LEVI:  
Bye.

LEVI leaves, DAD waits, then goes into office, ZOOM PAST a sheet of paper saying _IVO J. ROBOTNIK_, ROBOTNIK turns on TV.

NEWSWOMAN:  
This is Scarlet Garcia with SS News. Well, the wait is over. After four months of unexpected delays the time capsule will finaly be opened, officials have yet to explain the reason behind such extensive waiting, but it has been confirmed that the time capsule will be unearthed tonight at Spargonia University. The time capsu-

ROBOTNIK turns the TV off, grows a devious smile.

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY

NICK & a KID about 2 years younger are heading to class.

NICK:  
Well Miles, it's official, we're underclassmen, again.

MILES:  
You know, I'm still a little afraid of starting high school.

NICK notices a GIRL walking.

MILES:  
But I just say-

MILES turns around to find NICK gone.

MILES:  
Aaaand there he goes again.

NICK heads for the GIRL.

NICK:  
Amy!

AMY:  
Nick?

NICK runs up to AMY.

AMY:  
What are you doing?

NICK:  
Doing, doing, what are any of us doing?

AMY:  
What are you talking about?

NICK:  
Amy, you know how they say that everyone has two sides to themself?

AMY:  
Are you high or something?

NICK:  
No, it's, well, I, Ee, Ummm-

AMY:  
I don't have time for this.

AMY goes to her locker, gets her crap, closes the door & finds NICK.

AMY:  
Nick!

NICK:  
We need to talk.

AMY:  
Go away.

AMY runs off, NICK follows her.

NICK:  
There are things I need to tell you, things you need to know.

AMY:  
Is that right?

NICK:  
Amy, you must realize what I'm trying to tell you is really hard to say.

AMY:  
Well, good for you, now fuck off.

NICK:  
You're not listening.

AMY:  
Tell me this: Who are you?

NICK:  
That's what I'm trying to tell you the thing i-

AMY:  
No! Who. Are. _You?_

NICK:  
(long pause) I'm, I'm-

AMY:  
Well?

NICK:  
I'm, I'm a friend.

NICK leaves, AMY stares.

AMY:  
A friend?

FLASH TO - ROOFTOP - STOCK

SONIC puts AMY down.

AMY:  
_Who are you?_

SONIC:  
_A friend._

UNFLASH

AMY:  
Friend? Nick? Oh my god! Like Nick would really be Sonic, ha! Now who's high?

AMY leaves w/ NICK watching, he sighs.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	3. Three's Company

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BEAT UP APARTMENT-DAY

THREE MEN are asleep, a TALL AFRICAIN AMERICAIN on the couch, a MEDIUM HEIGHTER who appears to be half british & half Japanese on a futon, and a LITTLE KID in a sleeping bag, the phone rings, they all fall out of bed.

TALL:  
I've got it.

TALL trips on blanket.

MEDIUM:  
(sighs) _I'll_ get it.

MEDIUM goes to phone, picks it up.

MEDIUM:  
Irwin and Moore Private Investigators, this is Espio Moore speaking.

KID starts tugging at ESPIO'S shirt.

KID:  
Espio. Can I help?

ESPIO put hand over phone.

ESPIO:  
No.

KID:  
Pleeeeaaaase?

ESPIO:  
I said _no_ Charley.

CHARLEY:  
Awwww.

CHARLEY walks off, ESPIO continues on the phone.

ESPIO:  
Sorry about that, little brother, how can we help you?

PERSON ON PHONE (OFF SCREEN):  
(ran through voice scrambler)  
I need something recovered, and I hear that you are the people to go to.

ESPIO:  
I guess.

PERSON (OS):  
Then I have a proposition for you, tonight at 9:30, a time capule will be unearthed at Spargonia University, among its contents, a small book, about the size of a trade paperback, I would much appreciate it if you could get it for me.

ESPIO:  
I don't know, I would have to speak with my partner.

PERSON:  
Your what?

ESPIO:  
My _buisiness_ partner, this is a _partnership,_ (puts hand over phone again) VICTOR!

VICTOR gets up off floor & comes to phone.

VICTOR:  
Yeah?

ESPIO:  
It's a job.

CHARLEY:  
(out of nowhere)  
Yaaaayyy!!!!

ESPIO:  
What are you yay-ing about?

CHARLEY:  
We have a job.

ESPIO:  
We meaning Victor and me, and not you.

CHARLEY:  
But-

ESPIO:  
You're eight.

CHARLEY:  
And a _half!_

ESPIO:  
And a half, but you're still to young.

CHARLEY:  
But, dad always said.

ESPIO:  
Well, dad isn't around anymore, it's just the three of us.

CHARLY walks slowly away.

VICTOR:  
Ouch.

ESPIO:  
You try it sometime.

ESPIO gives VICTOR a _look d'hurt,_ VICTOR heads off.

CUT TO - EXT. PARKING LOT-DAY

VICTOR has his top half immersed in the engine of a van, ESPIO shows.

ESPIO:  
Will it run?

VICTOR:  
Yeah, (gets out) it just needed a new engine fan.

ESPIO:  
Some car you bought.

VICTOR:  
Best five-hundred I ever spent, how's Charley?

ESPIO:  
He's locked himself in the bathroom.

VICTOR:  
Still hitting him hard.

ESPIO:  
Him and me both.

VICTOR:  
He was a good man.

ESPIO:  
Who?

VICTOR:  
Your dad.

ESPIO:  
He was, can I tell you something?

VICTOR:  
Of course.

ESPIO:  
Why did you let Charley and me move in?

VICTOR:  
Well, for starters me and your dad were good friends, and after he died I couldn't just let you and Charley go to some foster home, I watch the news.

ESPIO:  
You never did trust the government.

VICTOR:  
Still don't, it's time to go.

VICTOR & ESPIO get into the van, ZOOM in to reveal CHARLEY in the back draping a tarp over himself.

**NOW, IT STARTS GETTING POLITICAL, **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	4. Ninjas & Comedians

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. SMALL DIG SITE-NIGHT

A CONSTRUCTION WORKER is sipping some coffe, all of a sudden he's grabbed from behind by a NINJA & given "The Pinch", the usual happens, NINJA removes mask revealing ESPIO, steps forward, hears talking, grabs CONSTRUCTION WORKER, drags him behind a bush, two SECURITY GUARDS arrive.

GUARD 1:  
Where'd Joe go?

GUARD 2:  
Probably clocked out early again.

GUARD 1:  
Yeah, well good thing the capsule's allready taken care of, cuz I'm tired.

GUARD 2:  
I hate graveyard shifts.

GUARD 1:  
I'm going.

GUARD 2:  
Me too.

BOTH leave, ESPIO gets out from the bushes, runs off.

CUT TO - EXT. PARKING LOT-NIGHT

ESPIO is looking through binoculars, VICTOR is looking at a street map.

VICTOR:  
Where's the capsule?

ESPIO:  
Their footprints came from the main entrance, from there there are tire tracks leading to the main gate where more guards are inspecting a vehicle heading out, obviously carrying the capsule.

VICTOR:  
Armoured truck?

ESPIO:  
Courrier van, candy from a baby.

VICTOR:  
What's your plan?

ESPIO:  
Hitch a ride on the roof.

ESPIO puts binoculars down & runs off.

CUT TO - EXT. SECURITY GATE-NIGHT

GUARDS are talking to the DRIVER, ESPIO gets on top of the van, it takes off.

CUT TO - INT. VAN

Next to the capsule, a box opens revealing CHARLEY.

CUT TO - EXT. BACK ENTRANCE-NIGHT

The van stops in front of an opening, a GUY unloads the stuff, ESPIO heads around to the side, taking off his ninja suit, revealing a tuxedo, heads to the crowd.

CUT TO - BACK ROOM

CHARLEY gets out of the box, grabs a board of wood, hides behind a corner, knocks out the first guy who passes, discovers it to be a comedian, steals his getup (a trenchcoat w/ hood), is stopped by a GUY W/ A CLIPBOARD.

GUY:  
What are you doing back here? You're up in a minute.

GUY grabs CHARLEY & drags him to the backstage w/ an IDENTICAL COMMEDIAN.

ANNOUNCER (OS):  
Now, put your hands together for the zany duo of Buddy and Louis in their performance of Extreme Funny!

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	5. Big Lipped Aligator Moment!

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. BALLROOM-NIGHT

ZOOM PAST a sign saying: _SPARGONIA UNIVERSITY CHARITY GALA & AUCTION_. ESPIO in a tuxedo walks past, & up to the GUARD.

GUARD:  
Name?

ESPIO:  
Moore, Espio Moore.

GUARD:  
(looks through list) Middle name?

ESPIO:  
Tanaka.

GUARD:  
Not on the list.

ESPIO:  
Check again.

ESPIO slips the GUARD some cash.

GUARD:  
Oh, my bad, this way, oh! Miss Garcia.

MISS GARCIA walks by in a little red dress.

ESPIO:  
Ah, Scarlet Garcia, _enchanté._

SCARLET:  
Ah yourself.

ESPIO & SCARLET head to the stage, sit at a table nearby.

ANNOUNCER:  
Now, put your hands together for the zany duo of Buddy and Louis in their performance of Extreme Funny!

ESPIO & SCARLET applaud.

SCARLET:  
These guys are hilarious.

TWO MEN in hoods come on, a ballon inflates from both hoods revealing a drawn smile, they do a jig, the baloons fly away, they reach into each other's hoods removing a long yellow pole, remove hoods revealing one to be CHARLEY.

ESPIO:  
(silently mouthing)  
_What the fuck?_

CHARLEY & THE OTHER GUY begin to dance, CHARLEY tosses a golf ball, OTHER GUY balances it on his nose, turns with the ball aparently sticking to it, they head behind a curtain, CHARLEY emerges in a bee costume & THE OTHER GUY in a flower suit, they dance to _Flight of the Bumble Bee,_ ESPIO pulls THE OTHER GUY'S pants down revealing tightie-whities, he tries to chase CHARLEY, trips over his pants, both head backstage, return w/ CHARLEY wearing an accordian, THE OTHER GUY w/ a harmonica, & SOMEONE ELSE in a gator costume w/ a hula skirt dancing the macarana, ESPIO face-palms himself, gets up.

SCARLET:  
What is it?

ESPIO:  
Something has come to my attention.

SCARLET:  
Allright.

ESPIO heads backstage & waits, the THREE come out, ESPIO grabs CHARLEY by the ear.

CHARLEY:  
Ow!

ESPIO:  
CHARLEY JOHAN MOORE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

ALIGATER GUY:  
He has a sense of humour.

Takes mask off to reveal VICTOR.

ESPIO:  
Victor, don't help.

VICTOR:  
Are you sure?

VICTOR holds up a small book.

ESPIO:  
How did you-

VICTOR:  
I worked as a sabateur in the war, I know my stuff.

CUT TO - INT. BALLROOM

SCARLET is looking around, approaches a GUARD (different)

SCARLET:  
Is there an Espio Moore on that list?

GUARD:  
No.

ANNOUNCER (OS):  
Now! Let's look at our first item for auction, donated by the late Alan Redford, is the diary of the also late Professor Gerald Robotnik.

ANNOUNCER removes cover revealing absolutely nothing.

ANNOUNCER:  
(on comm)  
Call security.

CUT TO - EXT. ALLEY-NIGHT

VICTOR, ESPIO, & CHARLEY are walking down the alley.

ESPIO:  
He said to bring it here.

VICTOR:  
Did he say anything specific?

ESPIO:  
Yeah, to put it under the tarp over the dumpster.

They do so, find a suitcase full of money with a note saying: _IT'S CLEAN,_ they leave.

**HAHAHA!!!! **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	6. What you Beleive In

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE

ROBOTNIK is pouring over the diary, mumbling.

FADE TO - INT. LAB

SUBTITLE - 50 Years Ago

Numerous PEOPLE in lab coats are working around what resembles a Bacta Tank, a ROUNDISH ONE / white hair approaches.

ROUND:  
Gentlemen.

SCIENTIST:  
Professor Robotnik.

PROFESSOR ROBOTNIK:  
John?

JOHN:  
Yes Professor Robotnik?

PROFESSOR ROBOTNIK:  
Just call me Gerald, or I'll start calling you: _"Student Pickle."_

JOHN:  
Yes Profe- I mean Gerald.

GERALD:  
Thank you, how's space?

JOHN:  
It does well.

GERALD:  
Ah.

JOHN:  
Gerald?

GERALD:  
Yes?

JOHN:  
With your permission, I would like to return to campus and my previous internship.

GERALD:  
Why?

JOHN:  
Because in two months time, I intend to propose to my girlfriend.

GERALD:  
Love, more powerful than what any of us hope to create.

GERALD gestures to the tank, its contents hidden in shadow.

JOHN:  
A truth well spoken.

GERALD:  
Then it's settled, I will alert Professor Redford about your return, he surely won't say no, most professors would kill to have you.

JOHN:  
All because of your teaching.

GERALD:  
Now I wouldn't say mostly.

JOHN:  
(chuckles) So, what plans do you have?

GERALD:  
Well, G. U. N. will be paying a visit about possible military aplications for our research.

JOHN:  
Really?

GERALD:  
I plan to say no, again, they're as persistant and obsinate as can be, they're determined to make a weapon out of this.

GERALD again gestures to tank.

JOHN:  
That it?

GERALD:  
My daughter will be coming for a visit.

JOHN:  
Maria?

GERALD:  
Yes, she wants to see what it looks like from space.

JOHN:  
Is your wife comming to?

GERALD:  
No, she's in the third trimester, she can't travel much.

JOHN:  
Ah, do you have a name yet?

GERALD:  
Not yet.

GERALD walks to a wall/window, JOHN follows, they look out into space.

JOHN:  
Do you ever get the feeling that, well.

GERALD:  
Well what?

JOHN:  
That we were put here for a reason?

GERALD:  
Yes, I beleive, I beleive in things that can never be fully understood, things that you can only just beleive in.

JOHN:  
You and me both, I should be going now.

JOHN heads off.

GERALD:  
John?

JOHN:  
Yes?

GERALD:  
Never lose sight of what you beleive in.

JOHN:  
I won't.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	7. No Mercy

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. HANGAR-NIGHT

A MAN in some sort of body suit resembling slightly THE RED RANGER, is searching through the laberynth of crates, goes past a sign that says: _BIOLOGICAL,_ & stops at a crate labled: _ULF 1967, ARK PGR,_ opens the crate revealing what appears to be a bacta tank w/ a red button in front, MAN pushes button.

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: The following scene has highly graphic moments, inhumane cruelty, complete disregard for human life, and Gore, this will persist up to the end of this chapter, If you have a history of squimishness in your family, please push the BACK - button in your browser, otherwise VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED**

FADE TO - INT. CORRIDOR

MEN, WOEMEN, & CHILDREN are running in fear as they are machine gunned down by MILITARY OFFICERS, A CHILD is crying, AN OFFICER walks up to him & shoots him in the throaght, killing him & sending his innards flying, blood is running like a raging river down the corridor.

COMMANDER:  
Show no mercy!

THE COMMANDER fires upon a WOMAN WITH A BABY, he smiles.

COMMANDER:  
Liutenant Roberts!

ROBERTS:  
Yes Commander!

COMMANDER:  
Find Robotnik! We want him alive, if he resists, excessive force is permitted and encouraged.

ROBERTS:  
Sir yes sir!

ROBERTS runs past a pile of bodies, & heads for the quarters.

CUT TO - INT. QUARTERS

GERALD is reading (the walls are soundproof), the door is blasted open, ROBERTS enters.

GERALD:  
What are you doing?!

ROBERTS:  
Come quietly.

ROBERTS points gun at GERALD, walks to him, GERALD steps back, ROBERTS pounds GERALD in the face w/ his gun, GERALD falls, ROBERTS continues to beat him over the head & body w/ a snarl of enjoyment on his face, continues, GERALD is bleeding from the mouth, his gut, his sides, his arms, his nose, and what used to be his left ear, his eyes are gouged out, reduced to squished balls still oozing a transparent viscous fluid, ROBERTS stops, has a look of being bored on his face, handcuffs GERALD & carries him away.

CUT TO - INT. PASSENGER BAY

GERALD is still unconscious, ROBERTS wacks him again.

ROBERTS:  
Wake up you _bastard!_

GERALD eventualy comes to.

GERALD:  
(painstakingly)  
Where, where am I?

ROBERTS:  
You're on a G. U. N. shuttle heading for earth to face charges of High Treason.

GERALD:  
Where's Maria? Where's my daughter?

ROBERTS:  
(grins) We had orders to capture you and kill everyone else on board, no exceptions, not a single person was spared, in fact, Mathews was the one who killed your daughter.

THE TROOPS all laugh, MATHEWS steps foreward.

MATHEWS:  
Really guys, it was nothing.

ROBERTS:  
Weren't you just telling us how she begged for mercy? That's right, _begged!_ Like the _bitch_ she was!

They again laugh, GERALD leans foreward, gets beaten, again.

CUT TO - INT. BLANK ROOM

GERALD is being led to a noose.

MAN (VO):  
Gerald Robotnik, you have been brought before us accused of High Treason.

GERALD is led up the stairs.

MAN (VO):  
During the procedings you are forbidden to speak in defense.

The rope is tied to GERALD's neck

MAN (VO:  
Therefore this court automaticly finds you guilty of all charges, you are to be hung by the neck until dead, may god almighty forsake you and condemn you to eternal damnation.

A lever is pulled, a jerk is also heard.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	8. What's Going On

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. CITY-DAY

NICK is walking when a police car races past him.

NICK:  
Showtime.

NICK starts to run down an alley, pulls a blue necklace out of his shirt & puts his hand over it, there's a bright flash & a certain blue hedgehog emerges, bolts down the street, passes an alley where something caught his eye, what appeared to be him, breaking a window, turns around & checks again, it's empty, runs off.

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM-NIGHT

MILES is reading _A Breif History of Time,_ NICK storms in.

NICK:  
Miles!

MILES:  
Nick?

NICK:  
I saw something, it looked like me, but it wasn't.

MILES:  
Nick, there are six billion people in the world, odd's are that one or two are going resemble you.

NICK:  
No, it was while I was _running._

MILES drops his book.

MILES:  
You mean?

NICK:  
Yeah.

TV:  
Breaking News! A robbery is occouring at Downing Street Bank, early eyewitness reports claim that the perpetrater to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

MILES looks at NICK.

NICK:  
Don't look at me.

TV:  
This just in, we have a live feed.

The TV switches to the bank, showing what appears to be SONIC loading up w/ dough, MILES looks at NICK, again.

MILES:  
Nick?

NICK:  
I thought I said don't look at me.

MILES:  
What do we do?

NICK:  
I'll probably bullcrap something.

NICK jumps out of the window.

NICK (OFF SCREEN):  
Ow!

CUT TO - EXT. BANK-NIGHT

SONIC arrives, to the confusion of onlookers, a SONIC LOOK-ALIKE emerges from the bank.

SONIC:  
Woah, major Twilight Zone moment.

LOOK-ALIKE:  
Leave now.

SONIC:  
Sorry, I'm sorta the Sheriff round here.

LOOK-ALIKE:  
Sheriff?

SONIC:  
I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, who are you?

LOOK-ALIKE:  
Call me Shadow.

SONIC:  
Well then Shadow, put the money down.

SHADOW:  
You have no idea what's happening do you?

SONIC:  
Come to think of it, not really.

POLICE arrive.

SHADOW:  
Adios.

SHADOW splits, POLICE point their stuff at SONIC.

SONIC:  
You have got to be kidding me.

SONIC heads off.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	9. The Light

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. LAB

SHADOW is staring out the window, GERALD is behind him.

GERALD:  
Shadow?

SHADOW:  
Yes?

GERALD:  
How do you feel?

SHADOW:  
Confused.

GERALD:  
About what?

SHADOW:  
About, everything, why did you make me, what's my purpose, why am I what I am?

GERALD:  
Why do you ask these questions?

SHADOW:  
Because I wish to know the answers.

GERALD:  
(smiles) Shadow, you were created so that mankind could have hope, to give them a chance, even when all else is lost.

SHADOW:  
What is mankind like?

GERALD:  
Feeble, Squabling, Violent, Selfish, Indifferent, and most of al, Ignorant.

SHADOW:  
Then if so bad, why help?

GERALD:  
They can be a great people if they wish to be, they only need a light to show the way, I created you for this reason.

SHADOW:  
Still, how would they listen?

GERALD:  
Because, they have a capacity for good that can never be broken.

SHADOW:  
I understand.

GERALD:  
Also, we have a guest.

SHADOW:  
A guest?

GERALD:  
My daughter, Maria, she's right there.

GERALD points out the window to a shuttle docking.

SHADOW:  
Will I meet her?

GERALD:  
Yes, you will, let's go.

GERALD & SHADOW leave.

CUT TO - INT. DOCKING BAY

GERALD is waiting in front of a shuttle, the door opens, a little girl w/ blonde hair comes out.

GERALD:  
Maria!

MARIA:  
Daddy!

MARIA runs up to GERALD & embraces him.

GERALD:  
Maria?

MARIA:  
Yes?

GERALD:  
I want you to meet someone.

MARIA:  
Who?

GERALD moves to reveal SHADOW.

MARIA:  
Ah, you're a, what are you?

SHADOW:  
My name is Shadow the Hedgehog.

MARIA:  
Where did you come from?

SHADOW:  
Your father created me.

MARIA:  
Oh.

GERALD:  
Maria, let's get your stuff and take it up to your room.

MARIA:  
Ok.

GERALD, MARIA, & SHADOW leave.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	10. Amadeus

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. ALLEY-NIGHT

SHADOW is walking, holding the money, the RED RANGER RIPOFF emerges.

SHADOW:  
Eggman.

EGGMAN:  
Did you bring it?

SHADOW:  
Yes.

SHADOW gives the moolah to EGGMAN.

EGGMAN:  
Good, I'll need this.

SHADOW:  
ARK.

EGGMAN:  
What?

SHADOW:  
Meet me, at Space Colony ARK.

EGGMAN:  
Why?

SHADOW:  
There is something you need to see.

SHADOW walks away.

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

CLOSE UP on a MAN with slight british features.

MAN:  
He said what?

ZOOM OUT to reveal SONIC & TAILS.

TAILS:  
Professor Pickle said that you are a great teacher and reminded him much of his old mentor.

MAN:  
He really said that about me? I mean he had many interns, but, I was always the guy in the back.

TAILS:  
Tell me about it.

MAN & TAILS LAUGH, ZOOM past desktop name plaque saying: _PROFESSOR AMADEUS PROWER._

AMADEUS:  
You remind me of my son.

SONIC:  
What, is he a nork too?

TAILS face-palms himself.

TAILS:  
(under his breath)  
You're enjoying this aren't you?

SONIC:  
Hell yeah.

TAILS:  
So with such high recomendation we decided to come to you, being the head of the Social Sciences Department.

SONIC:  
Because when we encounter bank robbing hedgehogs, we think Geometry!

TAILS:  
Geography.

SONIC:  
What does Science have to do with it?

TAILS face-palms himself, again.

AMADEUS:  
With the information you gave me, it'll probably take a while before I find anything.

Computer makes a tune.

AMADEUS:  
Or not.

TAILS:  
What?

AMADEUS:  
I just Googled Shadow the Hedgehog.

SONIC:  
What'd ya find? A shooter v-game?

AMADEUS:  
No, it's a small scientific article about Space Colony ARK.

TAILS:  
I thought that place was deserted over fifty years ago.

AMADEUS:  
Aparently not, here I printed it out.

AMADEUS holds up some papers.

SONIC:  
Are there any pictures?

Both TAILS & AMADEUS face-palm themselves.

AMADEUS:  
Perhaps it's a better idea to let the press handle it.

TAILS:  
I'm fine with that.

SONIC:  
The less homework the better.

TAILS face-palms, again (the F-P is back baby)

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	11. The Scarlet Letter

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE

SCARLET GARCIA istyping, stops & sticks head out of window.

SCARLET:  
Jimmy?

JIMMY sticks his head out of a door.

JIMMY:  
Yeah?

SCARLET:  
How many "U"s are there in _murderus?_

JIMMY:  
Two.

SCARLET:  
Ok.

SCARLET gets back to her typing, A MAN in a trenchcoat & fedora passes by her door & slips a packet under it, SCARLET walks to her door & picks it up.

SCARLET:  
What in the world? Who?

SCARLET looks out her door, finds no one.

SCARLET:  
Odd.

SCARLET takes the packet to her desk, opens it finding a printout of a scientific article & a letter.

SCARLET:  
_**Miss Garcia,**_

_**Contained in this packet contains a truth that has been unknown for half a century,  
**__**I trust in you to discover it,**_

_**A Friend.**_

SCARLET looks at the article, smiles.

SCARLET:  
Hello beautiful.

SCARLET begins to type SUPERFAST.

CUT TO - EXT. CLIFF-SUNSET

SHADOW is looking at the sunset.

SHADOW:  
ARK.

FLASH - A MAN holding up a twelve gague & firing while laughing - UNFLASH

SHADOW:  
Maria.

FLASH - MARIA lying on the ground soaked in blood, & dead too - UNFLASH

SHADOW:  
I won't forget.

FLASH - MARIA holding a lever.

MARIA:  
Please Shadow, please, do it, for me.

UNFLASH

SHADOW:  
I will, I will _**punish humanity for doing this!**_

SHADOW runs off.

SHADOW:  
But first I'll need a little something.

**_NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	12. The Story According to Mathew

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. NURSING HOME-DAY

SCARLET GARCIA enters w/ a tape recorder, walks up to the receptionist.

RECEPTIONIST:  
May I help you?

SCARLET:  
Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Roberts.

RECEPTIONIST:  
Ahh, Mathews, down the hall, to the left.

SCARLET:  
Thank you.

SCARLET goes on, enters a room to find an OLD MAN w/ an oxygen machine connected to his nose.

SCARLET:  
Mr. Mathews?

MATHEWS:  
Yes.

SCARLET:  
I called because I beleive you know something about what happened on Space Colony ARK fifty years ago.

MATHEWS:  
I do, I, was a part of it. (holds back a big sob)

SCARLET:  
What happened?

MATHEWS sighs.

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: Same as last VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED.**

CUT TO - INT. COCKPIT

SOLDIERS are in a space shuttle.

MATHEWS (VO):  
It seemed like any other mission, we were ordered to go to Space Colony ARK, and capture the Professor, and kill everyone else, no exceptions. It wasn't anything new, we've had missions like this before, we were trained that it was mission first, morals and religion never. It's the way the military is.

The shuttle docks in ARK, a MAN opens the door welcoming him, he's shot in the head, they rush out & a vicious wholesale bloodbath follows.

MATHEWS:  
When I was up there, after I made my first kill, I felt it, the rushing ecstacy of blood, it was intoxicating. Everyone felt it.

A GIRL is running for her life, carrying SHADOW.

MATHEWS (VO):  
It made us strong, gave us focus, but, it took away what made us human. She was young, trying to escape, but I had orders, I was only acting upon them, I followed her, six rounds wasted.

GIRL arrives in the lab, opens a tube door, shoves SHADOW in, & grabs a lever, YOUNG MATHEWS arrives.

MATHEWS (VO):  
I got ready to kill her, but I couldent, I finnished it, as she died, she pulled the lever, and whispered something to the strange creature in the tube, she died and the tube ejected. The Professor was found, tried and convicted of Treason where he was hanged immediately after that.

Back with MATHEWS & SCARLET.

SCARLET:  
What did he do?

MATHEWS:  
No one knows, he probably never did anything, they just wanted to make a show out of something.

SCARLET:  
Did you really kill that girl?

MATHEWS:  
Yes, later on the way back, we taunted the Professor about it because it was his daughter, I said that she begged for mercy.

SCARLET:  
You monster.

SCARLET walks out, MATLEWS looks w/ solemn.

**I guess this is the best time for me to explain, certain people have seen that I despise really dark stuff, and instead write warm fuzzy comedies, but, I feel very deeply about certain things, this is a way to get this out of my system, mostly. That is why I am putting so much darkness in it, because it's the only way to convey these emotions, and convey the truth about society.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	13. SS News With Scarlet Garcia

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE

SCARLET GARCIA is typing superfast, prints something out, bolts off.

SCARLET:  
PERCY! PERCY!

PERCY opens the door to his office.

PERCY:  
How many times do I have to tell you? It's Mr. Brown.

SCARLET:  
Sorry, here.

SCARLET gives MR. BROWN the paper, he reads it, his jaw drops.

MR. BROWN:  
We can't possibly use this.

SCARLET:  
Why not?

MR. BROWN:  
Because this story is too controversial.

SCARLET:  
This is more than just a story, it's the truth, a truth that THE PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW!

MR. BROWN:  
AND IF I LET YOU DO THIS, GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!

SCARLET:  
That's the thing, the more I dig, the more I'm afraid of what I'll find.

MR. BROWN:  
(sighs) Allright, I'll let you put this on the 10:00.

SCARLET kisses MR. BROWN, runs off, he rubs where she kissed.

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-NIGHT

SONIC, TAILS, & AMADEUS are watching the news.

GUY ON TV:  
And finaly, SS News brings you a truth lost for over fifty years, Miss Garcia?

SCARLET:  
Thanks Jimmy, some fifty years ago, the government for unknown reasons ordered troops to storm Space Colony ARK to capture Professor Gerald Robotnik, and kill everyone else on board, and made it look like an accident. We go-

AMADEUS turns off the TV.

AMADEUS:  
I should have guessed, I never did like the Griffith Administration.

SONIC:  
Aand, what's the connection?

AMADEUS:  
It means pack your toothbrush, you're going to space.

SONIC:  
Boldly going where no hedgehog has gone before.

TAILS face-palms himself, yet again, again, w/ half a pint of, again-ness.

SONIC:  
Hey, if we're going to space, won't we need a rocket?

TAILS grows a wide grin.

TAILS:  
About that.

TAILS flies off w/ SONIC perplexed.

SONIC:  
Tails, you're scaring me, again

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	14. Then it Should Just Go Away

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. COURTYARD-DAY

AN OLD MAN & a NOT SO OLD KID are meditating.

OLD MAN:  
Can you feel it?

KID:  
Yes, I feel it.

OLD MAN:  
Young Guardian, through mithrail, even speak to those whom by great distances are seperated you can.

KID:  
How?

OLD MAN:  
Concentrate.

KID (VO):  
Nick, Miles, hear me.

NICK (OS):  
HEY DIMMY!

"DIMMY" turns around to find NICK & MILES in a mini jet.

NICK:  
Hey Athy.

MILES, "DIMMY", & "ATHY" face-palm (with triple face-palming _action_)

"DIMMY":  
Didn't I tell you not to call me Dimmy?

NICK:  
Yeah, but Dimitri is a womping _three_ sylables.

DIMITRI:  
Oh I'll give you a womping something, that's for sure.

"ATHY":  
Dimitri!

DIMITRI:  
Sorry Athair.

MILES:  
Hop in.

DIMITRI:  
Why?

MILES:  
Problem in space.

NICK:  
Tell me about it.

DIMITRI:  
What's wrong?

MILES:  
There's this hedgehog that looks like Sonic that-

ATHAIR:  
Red and black was he?

MILES:  
Yes why?

DIMITRI:  
A red and black hedgehog stole one of the chaos emeralds last night, the blue one.

SONIC:  
Why blue?

SONIC does a "macho man" pose.

ATHAIR:  
The one that was lost to bandits it was, the only one that is known to others it is.

SONIC:  
Besides Eggy.

DIMITRI:  
Besides him, so Athair, can I?

ATHAIR:  
Do what your heart tells you.

DIMITRI:  
Thanks.

DIMITRI pulls a red necklace from his robes, places his hand to it & changes into a red echidna, NICK & MILES do the same, turning into SONIC & TAILS respectively, they hop in.

KNUCKLES:  
So, what is _this_ one called?

TAILS:  
_The X-Tornado._

SONIC:  
(sneze)  
Ripoff.

MILES:  
Gezunteit.

The X-Tornado takes off.

SEQUENCE OF SHOTS

CUT TO - INT. OBSERVATION DECK

EGGMAN arrives to find SHADOW looking out at earth.

CUT TO - INT. OVAL OFFICE-DAY

A MAN IN A SUIT is talking to A MAN IN A MILITARY SUIT.

OFFICER:  
Chancelor Griffith, we have no choice.

CHANCELOR:  
We can do nothing.

CHANCELOR:  
Doing nothing would be seen by other nations as an act of cowardice.

SHADOW:  
I welcome you, to Space Colony ARK.

EGGMAN:  
Wow.

OFFICER:  
Professor Gerald Robotnik refused our offer and continues his project in spite.

CHANCELOR:  
Doesn't he have a right to?

OFFICER:  
He is creating what is being called "The Ultimate Life form." The definition of ultimate is _last._

CHANCELOR:  
You are overeacting.

SHADOW:  
It's just a space colony.

EGGMAN:  
So this is where it all happened.

CHANCELOR:  
It happens.

OFFICER:  
This cannot be condoned, this experiment may fall into enemy hands, allow me to take care of it.

CHANCELOR:  
What can you do?

SHADOW:  
I can do all.

EGGMAN:  
You truly are the Ultimate Life Form.

CHANCELOR:  
I understand.

OFFICER:  
It would be best if this all just went away.

CHANCELOR:  
Then it should go away, do what you must.

OFFICER:  
Thank you Chancelor.

OFFICER leaves office.

CHANCELOR:  
How am I ever to answer to God for this?

SHADOW:  
Come, there is something I wish for you to see.

EGGMAN & SHADOW head off.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	15. It is Finnished

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. X TORNADO

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES are riding & singing.

ALL:  
Dance fucker dance, man you never had a chance, and no one even you, it was only really you

They land in the docking bay, get out.

KNUCKLES:  
The main control room is probably this way.

They head off.

CUT TO - INT. BIG CHAMBER

EGGMAN & SHADOW are staring at a big device in the center.

SHADOW:  
The Eclipse Cannon.

EGGMAN:  
It's beautiful, what does it do?

SHADOW:  
Everything you ever.

EGGMAN:  
Yeah baby.

SHADOW:  
All it needs is a power scource.

SHADOW holds up the blue Chaos Emerald.

EGGMAN:  
Is that?

SHADOW:  
The Heart of Dontesk, or as its true name, a Chaos Emerald.

EGGMAN:  
How?

SHADOW:  
Some questions are better left unanswered.

SHADOW places the emerald in a slot.

SHADOW:  
Now, behold at the power of Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Lights begin to turn on everywhere, EGGMAN grows a smile of giddiness.

EGGMAN:  
I could use this, the possibilities, are endless!

CUT TO - EXT. RIVER SQUARE - NIGHT

EGGMAN'S face appears on the jumbotron.

EGGMAN:  
Greetings, I see that you have redecorated since my last visit, this message is being broadcast on all major frequencies. For those who don't know, call me Eggman, my demands are simple, to submit to my rule, or face utter ruin. To show this, allow me to display my true power.

EGGMAN pushes a button & a pointy thing emerges from ARK

CUT TO - INT. CORRIDOR

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES are walking when the ground shakes.

SONIC:  
We're in trouble.

A beam emminates from the thing, blasting half of the moon out.

EGGMAN:  
Now, I beleive we understand each other now, don't we, because we-what?

The screen replaces itself w/ a clock registering _**30:00'00''**_ & counting down.

EGGMAN:  
What is this-WOAH!

The whole station lurches heavily, causing everyone to be slamed into a wall, an old, round man comes on all the screens.

MAN:  
People of earth, it is finnished.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	16. Hom a ich Asters

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. CONTROL ROO

EGGMAN & SHADOW are staring at the screen.

MAN ON SCREEN:  
I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, there was a time when it was beleived that one man would never again have to fear another. It was a dream that I worked towards, but, some others decided that what I was trying to do was too dangerous, they turned on me, poured their wrath of fear upon the thousands of innocents who called this place home. AND THEY CALLED IT NECCECARY FOR THE COMMON GOOD!

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES enter, stop to watch.

GERALD:  
And they saw fit, to save the worst for my daughter, you took everything I have, my research, my life, and my daughter, so thus I have nothing to lose. In approximately thirty minutes this station will impact into the earth, effectively eliminating the world as we know it. I will see you all in hell.

Screen switches to _**25:31'22''**_

EGGMAN:  
That's not a good thing.

SHADOW:  
So it begins.

EGGMAN:  
I can't rule the world if there isn't one to rule, it's bad for biusness.

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES step foreward.

TAILS:  
I may be able to overide the ships controls.

SHADOW:  
You will do no such thing.

SONIC:  
When this thing crashes you'll die!

SHADOW:  
I will be complete by then.

SHADOW walks twoard TAILS, SONIC gets in the way.

SONIC:  
Sorry, ain't gonna happen, if I need to I'll-

KNUCKLES grabs SONIC'S shoulder, pulling it back.

KNUCKLES:  
See that? The earth, that is your place.

SONIC:  
But.

KNUCKLES:  
My blood is allready of the skies, if any of us are to die here, it shall be I.

SONIC & TAILS step back, KNUCKLES & SHADOW step up.

KNUCKLES:  
(mumbling to himself)  
_Hom a ich asters, ego art._

SHADOW:  
(doing same)  
First him, then the rest.

KNUCKLES & SHADOW begin to fight, SHADOW plows KNUCKLES into the ground repeatedly, KNUCKLES runs under an arch, SHADOW rushes.

KNUCKLES:  
Computer! Close the blast doors! Lock controls indeffinately.

The doors close, seperating KNUCKLES & SHADOW from SONIC, TAILS, & EGGMAN.

SONIC:  
Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!

TAILS:  
It won't work. He locked the controls, he was trying to buy us time.

SONIC sighs & they head for the computer.

TAILS:  
Now let's take a look here, come on.

The screen blares _**ACESS DENIED,**_ switches back to the timer, _**15:08'41''**_

SONIC:  
We don't have time for this!

EGGMAN:  
He meant for no one to be able to stop it.

TAILS:  
Well I mean for it to stop.

TAILS proceeds to typing super fast, when a lod yell can be heard, KNUCKLES comes crashing out of a window, impacting into the controls, causing them to explode in a shower of sparks.

SONIC & TAILS:  
KNUCKLES!

The sparks _die_ out & KNUCKLES is revealed, limp & lifeless.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	17. Words of Wisdom

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

SONIC & TAILS are staring at a lifeless KNUCKLES lying on what's left of the control console.

SONIC:  
Knuckles?

SHADOW emerges from the hole in the wall.

SHADOW:  
Now I finnish this.

SHADOW walks up, w/ his hands glowing.

SHADOW:  
You will be joining your friend soon.

TAILS:  
WAIT!

SHADOW:  
We only have nine minutes before we impact.

TAILS:  
But why are you doing this?

SHADOW:  
That world took the only two who ever cared for me, they must be avenged.

TAILS:  
Who?

SHADOW:  
The professor, and Maria, his daughter.

TAILS:  
Would she have wanted this?

SHADOW:  
What do you mean?

TAILS:  
Would she have wanted you to take revenge and destroy the world?

SHADOW:  
You don't understand! She was taken!

TAILS:  
But I do underrstand, for I have suffered the pain of having someone close taken from me too, a brother, I loved him, but I also loved what he stood for, truth, justice, forgiveness, and compassion.

SHADOW:  
You?

TAILS:  
Yes, look into your heart, would Maria truly want this?

MARIA (VO):  
Shadow, please, do it for me, help them, they need you, help them, for me.

SHADOW:  
I understand, Maria. We need to get off!

SONIC:  
Tails! You take Knuckles to the Tornado!

TAILS:  
Ok.

TAILS flies to KNUCKLES, tries to lift him, but he's too heavy, he suddenly is lifted, revealed to be EGGMAN.

EGGMAN:  
Uncommon situations call for Uncommon alliances.

TAILS & EGGMAN carrying KNUCKLES head out.

SHADOW:  
What of us?

SONIC:  
We're going to stop it.

SHADOW:  
But it can't be stopped, it's within the earth's gravity feild, it would take a miracle to stop it.

SONIC:  
And I know just the hedgehogs to do that, us.

SONIC & SHADOW head out too.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	18. The Journey Ends Here

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. SPACE

SONIC & SHADOW jump out of an airlock, head for front.

SONIC:  
Ready.

SHADOW:  
As ready as I'll ever be.

They put their hands foreward, both touching the blue Chaos Emerald.

SHADOW:  
Just as I said it.

BOTH:  
CHAOS CONTROL!

MUSIC - LACRIMOSA (NO CHORUS)

Green energy eminates from SONIC & SHADOW, doesn't do a thing.

SONIC:  
Houston we have a problem.

CUT TO - INT. CORRIDOR

TAILS & EGGMAN carrying KNUCKLES runs along among the sounds of things breaking.

TAILS:  
This place is going to give soon!

KNUCKLES moves.

KNUCKLES:  
Uuugh.

TAILS:  
Knuckles!

EGGMAN puts KNUCKLES down, TAILS rushes to him.

TAILS:  
Knuckles?

KNUCKLES:  
Tails? Where am I?

TAILS:  
We're still on ARK, we're trying to get off.

KNUCKLES:  
Where's Sonic?

TAILS:  
He's with Shadow trying to stop this thing.

KNUCKLES starts to fade.

TAILS:  
Knuckles? Stay with me!

EGGMAN pulls a pistol on TAILS & KNUCKLES.

EGGMAN:  
The journey ends here.

TAILS:  
You do realize that the condition this corridor is in it probably won't handle the shockwave.

EGGMAN:  
You idiot, it's a dart gun, complete with my latest creation, a quick and easy chemical robotocizing agent.

TAILS:  
Only $99.99.

EGGMAN:  
Don't even start, now, you first, say goodbye, to your flesh. And helo to, _metal._

EGGMAN prepares to pull the trigger, TAILS suddenly swipes his tails at it, causing it to misfire straight into his left arm.

EGGMAN:  
AAH!

EGGMAN quickly yanks it out, tripping & crashing into the wall, it buckles, sending him flying.

EGGMAN:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

ZOOM past EGGMAN falling through space showing some of his left arm allready turning into metal, TAILS puts his arm under KNUCKLE'S & puts his hand to a pole.

TAILS:  
Knuckles? I need your help. Now, PULL!

KNUCKLES tries, fails.

TAILS:  
PUUUL!

KNUCKLES pulls on the pole, lifting him up, they walk slowly towoards the hangar.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	19. Chaos Control

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. SPACE

SONIC & SHADOW are trying to hold it back, uncuccesfuly.

SONIC:  
Okay, just as I said, on three.

SHADOW:  
Got it!

SONIC:  
One, two, THREE!

BOTH:  
_VEEENT!!!!_

Six gems fly up from earth, combine w/ the one that they have, spin around them, they turn yellow (& red for SHADOW).

SONIC:  
Yeah baby! Super-Sonic is back!

SUPER-SHADOW:  
Let's get this over with.

BOTH:  
CHAOS CONTROL!

Nothing.

SUPER-SONIC:  
That should've worked.

SUPER-SHADOW:  
I get it now.

SUPER-SONIC:  
What?

SUPER-SHADOW:  
Someone has to teleport it away.

SUPER-SONIC:  
What happens to the one doing the teleporting?

SUPER-SHADOW:  
They must go with it, in an act of self-sacrifice.

SUPER-SONIC:  
I'll do it.

SUPER-SHADOW:  
No, you have a life down there, I do not, besides, this way I can be with Maria.

SUPER-SONIC:  
I understand.

SUPER-SHADOW:  
Send Knuckles my appologies.

SUPER-SONIC:  
I will, and Shadow?

SUPER-SHADOW:  
Yes?

SUPER-SONIC:  
God speed.

SUPER-SHADOW nods & flies foreward.

SUPER-SHADOW:  
_Chaos..._

The X-Tornado flies out.

SUPER-SHADOW:  
_CONTROL!_

Swarms of green energy begin to swirl around him, then converge upon ARK as well, SUPER-SHADOW floats even closer towards it, a hole opens in space, both ARK & SUPER-SHADOW fly into it, the hole closes.

SUPER-SONIC:  
Shadow?

SUPER-SONIC'S eyes flash red, w/ the immage of a man made of water & a girl screaming, changes back to normal SONIC, begins to plummet to earth w/ the Emeralds.

FADE TO BLACK

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	20. Let it Be

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

FADE TO - INT. LOFT-DAY

NICK is laying on a futon, patched up, a hand is placed on his shoulder, suddenly gets up.

NICK:  
AAAH!

NICK looks to see ATHAIR kneeling next to him, looks over & finds KNUCKLES on another futon patched up & in really bad shape.

NICK:  
Will he be allright?

ATHAIR:  
When he awakes, I shall tell you.

NICK:  
What about Miles?

ATHAIR:  
Allright Milos is.

NICK:  
What happened?

ATHAIR:  
You fell, this island upon.

ATHAIR gets up & leaves.

NICK:  
Wait.

ATHAIR stops.

NICK:  
Shadow, is he allright?

ATHAIR turns & leaves, NICK lets his head down.

CUT TO - EXT. WOODS-DAY

MUSIC - LET IT BE (Beatles)

NICK, MILES, & DIMITRI wearing bandages & crutches, stand around a slab w/ the words: _"THIS MEMORIAL IS DEDICATED IN MEMORY OF SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, WHO NEVER LOST SIGHT"_ inscribed on it, DIMITRI sighs.

DIMITRI:  
Wherever you are, I hope you found what you sought.

DIMITRI puts a pebble on the memorial.

MILES:  
She's waiting for you.

MILES puts a rivet on the memorial, NICK steps foreward, holding back tears, puts a flower on the memorial w/o speaking, they leave.

DIMITRI:  
Tradition dictates that after one is buried, to not return to it for mourning. But to let it be.

MILES:  
Words of wisdom.

NICK:  
It's times like these when you understand what's important.

DIMITRI:  
Yes, that's the thing about sacrifices, we make them everyday, but we dwell upon what we lost, but when it appears that you're losing someone, you are simply passing it on to someone else.

NICK:  
A truth well spoken.

DIMITRI:  
Look at me, I look terrible, but I'm still alive, because even in the darkest nights, a light will always shine, and you awaken to the sound of music.

MILES:  
The music of another day.

NICK:  
Even though people still live in a world of broken heartrd greif, there _will_ come an answer.

NICK, MILES, & DIMITRI walk to the house.

_**FINAL CHAPTER NEXT**_


	21. Live & Learn

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. CLIFF-DAY

NICK & MILES are in the X-Tornado while DIMITRI now healed beyond his crutches & ATHAIR watch, they all wave goodbye, they take off.

MUSIC - ENDING FROM _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2_

NICK:  
You know Miles?

MILES:  
What?

NICK:  
I think I get it now, life isn't what you make of it but _how_ you make of it, I've just now realized that, he makes her happy.

MILES:  
Who makes who happy?

NICK:  
Levi and Amy, and I respect that now, I am the gatekeeper of my own destiny, I am responsible for only my own future.

MILES:  
As we all are.

ZOOM OUT from NICK to panoramic shot of the X-Tornado flying into the sunset.

NICK (VO):  
That's my life, complicated isn't it? Looks like you're done now, go outside and play.

**

* * *

**

_Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?_

Thanks:

Jarkes  
Shadows-Girl95  
SojaGirl

_Ooh, lools like it came back for more_

Special Thanks:

Chad Williams

_Can you feel time, slipping down your spine?_

Christopher Reeve

_Ooh, you try and try to ignore_

David Koepp

_But you can hardly swallow_

Frank Oz

_Your fears and pain_

George Lucas

_And you can't help but follow_

Glen Case

_And puts you right back where you came_

Ian Fleming

_LIVE AND LEARN, hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

Jaheel White

_LIVE AND LEARN, from the works of yesterday_

Jerry Siegel

_LIVE AND LEARN, if you beg or if you borrow_

Joe Schuster

_LIVE AND LEARN, you may never find your way_

John Lennon

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide_

John Williams

_There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find_

J. R. R. Tolkein

_Hold on to what if..._

Paul McCarthy

_Hold on to what if..._

Marlon Brando

_LIVE AND LEARN, hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

Mel Gibson

_LIVE AND LEARN, from the works of yesterday_

Walter Cronkite

Very Special Thanks:

Naoto Oshima

_LIVE AND LEARN, if you beg or if you borrow_

Yuji Naka

_LIVE AND LEARN, you may never find your way_

Shiro Maekawa

MUSIC - STAGE CLEARED

THE END


End file.
